pending
by LaBlueMushroom
Summary: -have not decided on the title yet- Continuation from Sho's angel PV, in a place where angels really do exist, where Kyouko was banished and left to fend for her own - Until she met a silver haired man.
1. Chapter 1

the story continues from the part in the manga where Kyouko strangled and pushed Sho off the tower in Sho's PV.

* * *

_Her entire face hid behind her hands as she stood still, as if in a prayer, or perhaps she was trying to hide away from whoever she did not want to face. _

_However, even without her own self's knowledge, under the pair of delicate hands, her cherry red lips slowly cracked to form an undetected smile. Nobody, not even those of higher power, was aware of a dormant little seed that had started to germinate within her._

"_O… onee-san, what… what have you done?!" A shaky voice sounded from behind her._

"_Ha… Haha… Hahahahaha! Yes! What have I done?" The sudden burst of laughter echoed from the top of the tower, passing through the thick layers of cloud. Her hands fell to her sides and she turned around, a twisted expression erased all traces of her regular self. "I have just killed a living being. I... I have just caused the death of a living, breathing, being." But with a step forward, her facial expression suddenly softened and a single tear slowly streamed down her face. _

"_And, that man is the one that you love." She took another step forward, reaching out for Mimori. "Although I know I will be forever hated, but this is my way of protecting you."_

"_No, no, onee-san, why are you getting paler!" Mimori scampered forward, trying to hold her dear sister's hand, to feel her gentle warmth once again. "I… I don't blame you! Really!" Although grief of her lover's death had impacted her greatly, her dear sister's situation is more urgent now._

"_I am sorry. I will have to leave, to atone for what I did." _

"_Wait… Wait! Onee-san! Don't leave me!" Mimori's reached out hand passed through the translucent figure._

"_I am sorry…" Her last words became whispers that seem to be scattered by the wind._

"_Noooo! Kyouko onee-san!" Mimori screamed. But no one answered. The soothing voice that resembled the tone of the finest harp; the gentle hands that always held hers when they went exploring; the eyes that were as clear as an undisturbed lake; the person whom she had been together with since the day she opened her eyes – She is forever gone._


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyouko." A deep, loud voice boomed. "Do you recognise your mistake!"

Standing alone in total darkness, the air was cold, the unknown space immeasurable.

After losing sight of Mimori, the next thing she realised, darkness had enveloped her.

"Yes. I have sinned." Her voice calm, her gaze strong, but her pounding heart gave everything away.

There was a moment a silence, as if the owner of the voice was stunned by her straightforwardness, but that was only for a moment.

"As the guardian angel of the sky, you have broken the order when you brought an underearth dweller into the tower of serenity, and also by interfering in the course of two being's relationship, but the most serious of all, you have sinned by putting other's means to an end, where you killed the underearth being by your own hands." Kyouko hanged her head down, silently acknowledging that she had done all the things the voice had listed.

"We recognise that you did the above because you wanted to protect angel Mimori. Thus we take that you are willing carry her punishment in her stead. Therefore, with the council's decision, you will be stripped off your title and shall be permanently banished from this fertile land." With that said, Kyouko suddenly felt an unseen force tugging on her back.

Knowing that it is useless to fight back, she went along with the force and released the wings from within her.

_Poof_, her pair of wings flapped freely without her body's restrains.

Her pure white wings were the subject of envy by many. The softness of the feathers and down are as comparable to the clouds of high above, and the way it glistens under the sun demonstrates its utmost purity of the features themself as well as the owner's. With these pair of wings, she had flown beside flocks of swans, travelled to the highest mountain, and had even wrote letters by using the individual feathers as writing materials, but never will the other angels know that such perfect wings will one day be forcefully separated from their bearer.

"GWAAAAHH!" A large amount of blood splattered onto the ground. The place where the wings grew out from, were now mutilated with flowing blood and bits of crimson feathers. Kyouko fell onto her sides and arched her body in every way possible, trying to ease her pain. Her lower lip bled profusely as she bit on them to counter the throbbing sensation from her back.

It was just so sudden. She felt something clamping down on her wings and before she could react, the searing pain overwhelmed her senses. Never had she experienced such a strong sensation before. As everyone knows, angels are unable to feel physical pain. And with this, she has fallen.

"If you are lucky, your pain will end soon, along with your life." The voice got softer and softer as the surroundings got brighter and brighter…

She was falling.

The moment she felt the familiar lurch in her stomach, she knew she was falling. This was something she used to enjoy playing with Mimori, where they would go to the Never-ending waterfall and deliberately fall from the top, dropping through the cold misty air and the rainbows that were formed along the cascading flow. That was fun.

However, her situation now was far from fun. She no longer has a pair of wings.

Kyouko let the wind zip past without much care, comprehending the faint picture she perceived from her narrowed eyes while they adjust to the presence of light.

Thick grey clouds loomed over her, packed full with water droplets that seemed ready to unleash their force on the land beneath in any second.

_'This may be the end'_ Kyouko thought as she closed her eyes. Her nails dug into her arms, squeezing herself tight. The burning pain on her back was not decreasing.

What is there to say? Death can sometimes be the best painkiller.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of earth overwhelmed her.

As her eyes flutter open, the foreign surroundings put Kyouko into deep thought, trying to figure out where she was, for she had never seen an area like this.

It was dark place, the dense leaves above blocked out most of the available light. Those few locks that managed to slip through the layer of defense made little spotlights on the ground, but most of them shone on Kyouko, after the braches snapped in the process of breaking her fall.

Wiggling her body a little in an attempt to move, she immediately regretted doing so. The apparent throbbing from her back dragged her back to reality.

She was alone, injured, and helpless.

It seemed that her healing ability was gone, apparent from the unrelenting pain, and without her wings, it was as though she was just a normal… human. And, what was with the growing sensation of emptiness in her stomach?

Her brows furrowed. The thought of her being a 'human' irked her. Those filthy creatures - powerless and always dependent on others.

However, such was her current state.

With a troubled mind, she grabbed whatever that was beneath her, putting blame to the thing that let her continue living her sorry life. It was a pile of dried leaves that cushioned her fall, but based on the scratches and cuts on the visible parts of her arms, the branches above probably did their part too.

Then, she stopped moving.

The forest was void of sounds, not even the rustle of the leaves could be heard. The trees were just like statues, tall and straight, their wooden body unmovable. There were no chirps of birds, no rustle of grassland animals. All was still. While it seemed that Kyouko was the only living being in the vicinity.

Unable to gather enough strength to get up, her own heartbeat became a lullaby. Soon, her lids felt heavy.

It seemed like the coma from before was not enough, as she fell into a deep sleep.

Unknown to her, deep in a cave a few miles from her, a pair of eyes was watching her every move from a reflection in a pool of water.

"Finally, something new to play with." The owner of the cave smirked, his hand fiddling with what seemed to be a bird's skull or some sort, before throwing into his mouth and crunched it as though it was nothing.

After waking up, the piercing pain on her back was still bad, but at least it had stopped bleeding.

In a sudden inhalation of air, she jumped off from the pile of leaves and tried to land on the ground, but it became more of a stumble as she held on to a nearby trunk for balance. The aches throughout her whole system were screaming within her. Without surprise, the cuts and bruises throughout her body were also hurting.

Taking a deep breath, she trudged on with hopes of finding any signs of life, other than the unmoving trees. Even if she did not want to, she knew that she required help in her current condition.

Since she survived the fall, she takes it upon herself that she was given another chance to live on. (To start over a new leaf they said. It would be fun they said.)

She did not know for how she went on, left foot in front of the right, right foot in front of the left, then repeating this for another thousand times. Many times she felt like closing her eyes and just let her mind slip into coma, to let all her pain disappear, her fatigue to evaporate. However, her curiosity to continue living in this unseen land overpowered that tempting desire.

The sky did not darken nor light up ever since she noticed, since the spotlights on the ground did not change their shade of colour.

For a while, Kyouko thought that perhaps, the time in this place was frozen, which would explain the silent, still world.

But after heading towards a place which seemed like a clearing from far, she overthrew her hypothesis.

There, in front of her eyes, was an undisturbed lake. The sky was totally visible here, with it still being as grey and gloomy as ever. Contrasting with the dull surroundings, its water was crystal blue, where one is able to behold the lakebed clearly. The ripples were non-existent, but the few sea grass within the lake still swayed gently along with the unseen underwater current.

Looking down on the dirt and blood on her body, she took off her tattered clothing and walked into the lake without any thought. Angels are clean beings, and hate to have any dirt on themselves. It had been a great feat for Kyouko to not lose her bearings after being in such an environment. As you know, the place high above where the angels live is a place rid of all 'dirt', because the things there know their positions, and will not leave to stick on other beings. Thus, even if one rolls in the mud, he/she will come out clean.

The water was not as cold as she imagined. Warm water slowly caressed her tired body with every step she took. As she walked further away from the bank, the water level got deep and deeper, until it reached her waist. At that point, she slowly lowered her upper torso into the water, sighing as the warmth enveloped her.

While closing her eyes, she did not realise that the cuts and bruises which coloured her body had begun to heal. Even the deepest one on her back had started to regenerate new skin.

"What are you doing here, in _my_ lake?" A sudden voice caused Kyouko to nearly loose her footing.

* * *

A/N: well, a comment or a suggestion may be nice. OwO


	4. Chapter 4

**Be warned. There is a kiss scene below. But just sayin, I dont think a scene like that will ever happen again. It is just so tiring to write. lllOTL **

**(Should I change the rating because of this? OmO)**

* * *

"Who… Who's there?" wrapping her hands around her submerged body in defense, Kyouko peered towards the direction where the voice came from.

As if it was to protect the speaker's identity, a quick fog formed without any warning, drastically decreasing the visibility level. Even the once clear water somehow turned a dull, opaque blue.

Sensing the possible danger, she turned back, trying to head back to the bank.

Shrouded by the fog, land was nowhere in sight. Her body started shivering from the sudden chill from within, and also from the fear from the ghastly surroundings.

Then, by the edge of her eyes, she caught some movement.

She called out warningly. "Who's there? Reveal yourself!" It was supposed to sound intimidating, but the chatter of teeth between the words proved unconvincing.

Picking out sounds of water splashing, she turned to where her ears pinpointed. She could see a figure moving towards her, a muscular one, judging by the silhouette.

As the body got closer, Kyouko had the sudden pressure to flee. She had a feeling that the approaching being was not one she could handle.

As if knowing her thoughts to retreat, the silhouette quickened the pace and in a blink of an eye, he was at a near distance in front of the still squatting Kyouko.

"Why are you trying to run away? Wasn't it you who wanted me to reveal myself?" From the thin lips, a beautiful voice rang, but ruined by the apparent mocking tone.

Kyouko raised her neck to look up at him, then turned her back towards him immediately, her face beet red. It was not as if she had not seen a male being before. There were male angels. But they were those holy saintly ones that do not possess any ill thoughts with their whole image screaming purity. However, the one behind was totally different. He reeks of masculinity and seductiveness; The well-toned muscles were all in perfect shape; His long, silver hair rested gloriously on his shouders and back; And the thing that mattered the most was - that he, was naked.

'Fortunately', the water level conveniently covered what should not be revealed.

The sight she had only glanced for a second through the fog was etched clearly in her mind, and it would not go away no matter how much she tried. Splashing her face with water, hoping that it will clear her mind, then slapping her cheeks when it did not succeed.

Looking at her actions, the male being chuckled, and continued walking towards her. Turning in his way a little, Kyouko gasped and prepared her heart for what her eyes would see when he approached her.

Just as the water level reached his lower hip bone, he was in front of her, thus he stopped. It was as if he was never planning to reveal anything, as if he was just toying with her feelings.

Still staring at that area, she realised that he was not going to move anymore and coughed awkwardly, feeling a sense of relief accompanied by a little disappointment. She may not be as pure as she had thought. Well she had to admit. There was a hint of pervert within her.

Taking in her every expression, his lips raised to form a faint curve, the slight muscle movement detected by no one else except himself.

Raising a finger at Kyouko, he gestured her to him. It was another unseen force, and resistance was futile.

Being forced to stand, she revealed everything her upper body had to offer. Her defined collar bone, her perfect curves, and her feminine pride that was partly covered by her golden locks.

The sudden suspicious colour of pink on the man's face confused her.

His mouth a little agape, his eyes wide open.

The clean smell that came from her, the soft white skin, the rosy cheeks…

He lifted her chin up, staring intently at her facial features, especially at those petal-like lips.

Those lips. Plump and inviting.

The being he was required no external nourishments, but at that time, he felt the intense hunger for them.

Without second thought, his free hand reached out to the back of her head and forced her close. Their lips collided, first a little painful, then the pleasure arrived soon after.

Realising what he was doing, Kyouko struggled to get out of his grasp, but her weak movements excited him further.

He seeked more. In an attempt to go deeper, a gentle nip did the trick. (But what was gentle to him was not gentle for poor little Kyouko.) Crying out in surprise, her gaping mouth was the perfect chance to let the snake into the den. Extending his tongue, he sought out her's and started to probe and intertwine. At the same time, the hand on her chin slid down to her sides, feeling the slim body tremble. It wasn't long before the passive one started to enjoy this interaction.

Fluttering her eyes close, she felt her way to his muscular waist, feeling his burning skin gingerly.

A deep growl came from his throat. The little doll in front of him was making feel something weird. A feeling that he had not experienced in such a long time. Yes that's right. Excitement. How long had it been since his heart raced? (Well, this was probably the first time.)

Exerting force on her body, he brought it forward, pressing against his own.

Body stiff, Kyouko's expression changed abruptly and fear was reflected in her eyes.

With a burst of energy, she pushed the man away, backing up as far as she could, seeking protection from the distance. Along with the sudden skinship, she felt something hard pressing on her abdomen. Danger signals flashed, her instincts told her something bad will happen if she did not break away.

After getting her footing back, blinking repeatedly, she realised the fog had lifted, and the familiar forest view came returned to her sight. Slinking back into the water, she swam to the bank and grabbed her clothes and covered her body in the water, although after her ordeal, it was more convincing to call them rags.

* * *

A/N: yeap i give up. this was actually suppossed to be a dark gloomy thing, but i just cant help it. its gonna be fluffy. yeap. clouds and rainbows included. OTL

haojie1992: ahha okay there will be more interactions now that the male came in. =w= hearts to you too~  
guest: *coughcough* ill try. XD


	5. Chapter 5

"Who are you?" Hand placed on his chest in an attempt to regulate his heart rate, his silver fringe shadowed his expression.

"Why… Why should I tell you?"

"Because you are in my territory that's why."

"…" Although reluctant, he did not seem to pose any danger to her at that moment, other than the obvious menacing aura he was emitting. "Kyouko. That is my name."

"Why are you here? To kill me?" His beating heart would not slow, the interest he had before now turned to suspicion.

"No… I… I was… Wait, why should I tell you? To speak like that to a person whom you have just met, how rude."

"I am rude? Look who's talking! You were the one who came into my world without any invitation, even to the extent of taking off your clothes and coming into my lake…" his voice drained off as the redness crept back up his face again.

Kyouko hugged herself even tighter, glaring at him with her eyes wide open, the fear of him from before had completely evaporated. "If you are able to give me a new set of clothes, I will leave here immediately!"

The moment she finished her sentence, she found herself on land, dried, and fully clothed. Although they were not as pretty as the ones before, the fitting and comfort aspects were still there.

"I will give you as many sets of clothing as you wish, but you shall not leave." There was a little bitter feeling within his stomach when he heard that she was going to go. How could he allow that? It has been so long since his interest got hooked up. Furthermore, he still had to figure out why he reacted so violently towards her, especially when he was gnawing on her lips.

_'Is he asking me to stay?_' She thought. Thinking about the journey ahead, Kyouko felt that there was really not much to explore in this forest. Everything would probably be the same – just trees, trees, and more trees.

If only she still had her wings, then everything would be much easier…

Sudden realisation.

What happened to her scars? She felt no pain at all since she dipped into the lake. Inspecting her arms and legs, she saw that the bruises have lightened up tremendously, while her cuts were now pinkish scars that lined her skin. Even the two openings on her back, when touched, they only produced dull aches instead of the stinging sensation back then.

"My injuries, how…"

"_My_ lake heals everything. The little splinters of yours are no problem to treat." He said with a sense of pride while arranging his conjured attire. The silver strands, those eagle-like eyes, the slightly furrowed brow, the sharp chin; Together, it made Kyouko's heart skip a beat.

No. Focus. There are more important issues at hand.

"How are they little?! The ones on my back… hey… wait, let go! Where are you taking me…" His long fingers grasped onto her slim wrist, dragging her to the direction of his cave while ignoring her kicking and shouting.

"You _have_ to stay. Besides, your wounds still require a few more dips in the water." Weird, when did he start to care for others? Blinking hard a few times, he erased that unusual thought.

Except for the piles of unidentified bones lined up by the wall, the cave was considered neat. If emptiness is what you defined neat as, that is.

Dumbfounded, her 'motherly' instincts came in. "Where is your furniture?"

"Don't have them."

Hmm? "… Then how do you sleep?"

"I don't."

"What do you mean you don't?! Can you not experience fatigue?" She had not heard any being that was able to survive without sleep. She remembered clearly in her little encyclopedia that was stashed in her house in the place high above, that 'the highest level a being can reach was to be able to survive without any external nutrition', and they specifically pointed out that sleep was still needed. Unless...

"No."

"How do you spend your time here?" Well, since she is going to stay for a few more days, might as well find something to do in this boring place.

"… Are you sure you want to know?" a sinister smile slowly formed on his face.

With that smile, the mysterious aura around him thickened, highlighting his sexiness, but Kyouko was not amused. She had natural quick-reflexed immunity.

"Am I not supposed to?" His smile broadened along with her question, revealing his sharp canines. A shiver went down her spine.

Closing one of his hands, he chanted a few words and when he opened it again, a little bluebird was chirping in the middle of his palm.

The little bird hopped across his slender fingers, pecking at them, turning its head in all directions to look around the cave.

The little bird awed Kyouko. Firstly by how the man was able to just magically create life out of nowhere, and also fawning over how cute and innocent the little bird looked. (She never did developed immunity for cute things.)

But just as the bird tried flapping its wings in an attempt to fly, his other palm closed in.

Blood dripped from the gaps between the fingers. There were no chirps after that.

He threw the clump of feathers and flesh into the pile of bones, a discarded toy that no longer interests the owner.

Licking the sweet crimson nectar off his fingers, he eyed her expression. "That, is how I usually spend my time."

* * *

A/N: mumumu feel so lonely here with no comments nor anyone who talks to me... *emos in corner planting mushrooms.*


	6. Chapter 6

"BAM!" the sudden force of a body banging on the rock wall caused some of the lose rocks from above to scatter down. From the sound of it, pain was guaranteed.

"Why did you do that? WHY?!" The reserved Kyouko from before was gone. In her place, was a beauty with glowing red eyes with a convulsed expression. Her hands that held tightened on the man's neck threaten to strangle the life out of him. Somewhere within her, a little seed was fueling her anger, her strength, her madness.

With a look of disdain, he smirked. A single flick of his finger easily repelled the pair of hands that was wrapped around his flawless neck. Although the soft palms that were rubbing on his smooth neck made him rather reluctant to wave it off, he still figured that he had much rather wanted them to be... someplace else on his body.

"Why did you do that?" The anger before had softened into the look of pain. "You just took away an innocent life. The bird looked so happy, but you… you just…" The tears in her eyes just could not hold on any further and streamed down her cheeks.

The smirk that had looked so natural on the man's face became stiff. _What are those water that are coming out of her eyes? How can her eyes produce such things? And why does he feel so uncomfortable inside?_

The first time witnessing a person crying, he did not know how to react to the new knowledge. He became flustered.

"What… What are you doing… Stop that… Stop…" But Kyouko continued to wash her cheeks with her precious tears.

"... Fi… Fine! I will not do that anymore! Just… Stop your eyes from doing… That!" He paced nervously around the room and finally, he stopped in front of her, waving his white flag.

"Really? You promise?" Although the taps had stopped, that pair of watery eyes and the red nose tip just made her seem _that_ more adorable in his eyes.

"Ye… Yes! But in return, you have to find me something else to do with my time." Sigh.

"Fine! I will believe you!" Her word of believing in him caused his heart rate to increase again.

'_So… she believes in me…' _He thought as heat rose to his cheeks.

"So let us start things anew then. I am Kyouko Mogami. And you are?" Finding a relatively clean spot, she sat down cross-legged and patted the ground in front of her, prompting the man to sit too.

"I am Reino. Reino Vie Ghoul." With an awkward position, he tried to copy the way Kyouko was sitting, but his long legs got kind of tangled up.

"Beagle? Reino Beagle? Phuaa hahahaha… Hahahahaaaa~ Your name… Hahahaa… Really… Really suits you~" She laughed without any restrains, the moody atmosphere from just now had been completely replaced by her bell-like laughter.

"What is a Beagle?" Reino asked, confused by her sudden outburst.

"Haha… Ehh, a Beagle? You don't know?" Patting her chest, she calmed her breathing. "Umm… A beagle is a little dog, that has floppy ears, big eyes…" Kyouko started to visualise the image of Puppy, Mimori's pet beagle.

Reino stared at her intensely for a second, then with a sudden outburst, he stood up and yelled. "I am NOT that little dog! How does that even suit me? How can you see any trace of me in that weak little thing?!"

Kyouko was surprised, not at his shouting, but more of…

"Did you just read my mind?" Kyouko furrowed her brow and left the corners of her mouth to the force of gravity.

"… Yes… What about it?" Reino got back to his place – on the ground, and glanced warily at Kyouko. Somehow, he reckoned that the pouting lady in front of him will not let him off easily. _'No, why am I even affected by her? She is just a weak… thing.'_ However before he could straighten his back to reagain his pride, he was blasted by Kyouko's roar.

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT YOU ~! #$%^&*()(..." Who would have known that the man who had the power to rule the three worlds had once been scolded by our sweet little Kyouko in a seiza position.

* * *

A/N: ... I really dont believe you guys dont have anything to complain about. Its okay, just say what you dont like about this and I'll see how am I able to improve it yeah? QwQ  
Oh, and happy new year for those who are still experiencing 21/12/2012~

GinGitsuneIX: Yay thanks~ your profile picture is cute ehhe. =w=


End file.
